


Guide to getting your brother a boyfriend

by AliceWasNotDreaming



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 04:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16779766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceWasNotDreaming/pseuds/AliceWasNotDreaming
Summary: What if Aberforth and Ariana shipped Gellert/Albus? What would have happened?





	Guide to getting your brother a boyfriend

Aberforth was not a greedy person. He had only had a few wishes throughout his life, but one that had persisted for months now was that his elder brother would just kiss Grindelwald and be done with it.

If he had to suffer one more angsty look from Albus - one more - he swore he would break that idiot's nose.

It started 7 months ago, at Christmas.

**-7 Months Ago-**

'Albus,' Aberforth greeted gruffly, sitting down on his favourite armchair beside the fireplace. 'How's Ariana doing?' Their little sister was fast asleep when he arrived home from Hogwarts for the Christmas holidays.

'Very good,' his brother said, pushing his glasses up his long nose, looking up from his heavy book about runes. 'Do you know that she has mastered the Reductor Curse already? She does it better than you, even! We're moving on to the Shield Charm next -'

'Albus,' Aberforth interrupted sternly, 'by doing well I mean happy. Not whether she is magically proficient or not.'

Albus blinked, confused. 'Of course she's happy. Except for missing you.' He scratched his chin. 'Though there is one thing - you remember the boy I told you about in a letter? Gellert Grindelwald?' Albus' face looked a bit strange as he said this, but Aberforth didn't pay much attention to this.

'Yeah. The magical prodigy. What about him? Is he behaving nastily to Ariana?' Alarm bells started ringing in Aberforth's head. He started rising from his chair, blue eyes glowing threateningly. 'If he's done anything to annoy her -'

'No no no,' Albus quickly said, pressing his younger brother back down. 'It's just, when I get Gellert to teach her some basic defensive spells commonly used in Durmstrang, Ariana always looked a bit - well - weird. But when I asked, she told me she really liked Gellert, and made me invite him to come over every other day. When Gellert came, though, she'd find an excuse to leave the room quickly, and I would be left to entertain Gellert for the whole afternoon.'

'Oh?' Aberforth said suspiciously. 

'Yes,' Albus said, nodding his head gravely. They were silent for a moment, but then suddenly, Albus perked up. He said, looking excited, 'You know, Aberforth - I think I know the reason.'

'Yes?'

"I think Ariana is in love with Gellert!'

There was a short pause.

'Albus, you are aware that Ariana is ten? Please do not say these disgusting things,' Aberforth said coldly.

***

When Aberforth asked Ariana about the Gellert Situation later that day, she started sighing.

'It's Albus,' she explained. 'Albus is in love with Gellert. He keeps blushing whenever Gellert is around. I have been trying to get them to realize their love for each other for weeks now, but they are so - so -' She struggled to find a suitable adjective that was not injurious to their brother's mental abilities.

'Stupid?' Aberforth suggested. Then he blinked. 'WHHAAAAT? Albus is IN LOVE?!!!!!!"

'Oh, please be quiet, Aberforth,' Ariana sighed. 'I don't think Albus would appreciate it if Gellert knew of this before he himself did.'

Aberforth said beside her, stunned, head still spinning from the earth shattering news. 'My brother, who is married to his books and awards, is in love,' he repeated faintly.

'Yes,' Ariana agreed. 'But it will be no use if we don't get him to see this.'

'Well, Ariana,' Aberforth said, starting to grin, 'I think we should come up with a plan to get our dear Albus a boyfriend.'


End file.
